


Understand now?

by Saku015



Series: Kyouhaba Week 2015 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fights, Jealousy, KyouHaba Week, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Possessive Behavior, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Oikawa and Yahaba spend lots of time together - just as friends of course. Kyoutani Kentarou takes none of that shit.





	Understand now?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Jealousy.

As the first matches of the Spring Tournament neared, I became clear for the Aoba Jousai Volleyball Club that Oikawa was preparing Yahaba to be the next captain. They spent lunch breaks together and there were days when the two of them stayed back in the club room after practice.

Needless to say, Yahaba was beaming. He was so happy that Oikawa had chosen him, he practiced harder than anyone and even took notes about everything Oikawa had said.

Everyone was perfectly fine with those happenings – everyone, but Kyoutani Kentaruo. The boy did not understand why, but his stomach churned each time he saw the two sitting at a table together or when Oikawa ruffled Yahaba’s hair after a successful toss at practice. The wide and happy smile Yahaba gave to Oikawa at those occasions made Kyoutani’s heart clench. There were times he wished to be the one who get those smiles and bath in that admiration Yahaba always had in his eyes whenever he was with Oikawa.

”Hey!” He walked up to Iwaizumi, who had just finished his blocking practice with Hanamaki and Matsukawa. The third year turned towards him with a questioning look in his eyes. ”Aren’t you bothered by that?” He asked, poking his head towards the Oikawa/Yahaba pair.

It was not a secret for anyone that Iwaizumi and Oikawa were in a relationship. It was as natural as breathing and the whole team took it well – sometimes more than well. Their banters often lit the mood, especially after a crushing defeat – like the one they had against Shiratorizawa in June. Iwaizumi cocked his head to the side in question.

”What is with them?” Kyoutani rolled his eyes as if it was the dumbest question of the world. Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes in anger.

”Those two idiots spent more time together than with anyone else,” Kyoutani pointed out with his hands on his hips. ”As Oikawa’s boyfriend, do not tell me it is not bothering you!”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened slightly, then a grin crawled on his lips. Without any warnings, he grabbed Kyoutani by the front of his T-shirt and started tugging him towards Oikawa and Yahaba – with the curious Hanamaki/Matsukawa duo in tow. Kyoutani wriggled to break free, but when he realized it was in vain, he only growled in frustration.

”Hey, Shittykawa!” He called as they neared the pair in the corner of the gym. Oikawa turned towards them with a childish pout on his lips. Iwaizumi turned his gaze towards the ceiling.

”Iwa-chan! Do not call me like that in front of my beloved kouhai,” he whined, hugging Yahaba by the shoulder. Kyoutani all but snarled.

”You said yesterday that Yahaba needs to practice receiving,” Iwaizumi said, paying no attention to Oikawa’s complains. ”I brought the best partner for him to do that.”

”What are you talking about? I d-” he started, but when he saw Kyoutani standing behind Iwaizumi, a devilish little smirk appeared on his lips. ”Oh! I remember now!”

Yahaba groaned loudly. If he had to choose, he would do literally anything else, than practicing with Kyoutani. That guy was violent, had a low patience level and overall Yahaba just could not stand him. He saw as Kyoutani baring his teeth because of his antics.

The other – after Iwaizumi had let him go on his own will – walked up to Yahaba and grabbed his wrist. Yahaba yelped in protest, sending a nasty glare to the short haired blond – Kyoutani paid it no mind of course.

”Oikawa wants you to practice receiving,” he grumbled, looking back at Yahaba. ”I thought you would do anything he wanted without complains.” From the look in Yahaba’s eyes, Kyoutani knew that the other boy was close to kick him.

 

The locker room was empty when they stepped in. Kyoutani kept Yahaba in the gym by sending him receives over and over again while watching all the other members of the team leaving. Yahaba watched that too – and as he sent a sad look to Oikawa, who waved him goodbye as he left the gym by Iwaizumi’s side, he got a ball in the face.

Yahaba sat down on the bench, rubbing his forehead. His forearms were red and stung with pain because of Kyoutani’s unnaturally strong serves. He had no idea what had gotten into the other, but he was sure as hell he did not like it. The other was too quiet for his liking and the atmosphere was so heavy Yahaba knew that one small comment would be enough for it to explode into a big argument.

”I feel sorry for you,” Kyoutani spoke up as he changed back into his school uniform. Yahaba snapped his head towards him with an exasperated grunt. ”Adoring someone as much as you do who has already had a boyfriend…” 

Kyoutani had no idea why he said what he said. He knew that he was an asshole, but as soon as the sight of Oikawa and Yahaba doing anything together came back to him, he just could not bring himself to care about the others’ feelings. From the corner of his eye, he saw Yhaba’s eyes widening and his mouth hanging open. He knew he pushed a button.

In the next moment, he was showed into the lockers, Yahaba’s face being inches away from his. He was snarling with his eyes burning with anger. How dare that asshole say something like that?! As if he knew anything about him! Kyoutani’s face was calm as though he was expecting that reaction. It made Yahaba’s blood boil even more.

”Why do you even care?” Yahaba whispered, gritting his teeth. 

Suddenly, he felt as two hands grabbed his cheeks and a mouth was smashed to his. His eyes became twice as big as usual and his lips parted – earning a tongue slipping into his mouth. He could not help of the moan coming out of his lips and the shiver running down on his spine because of Kyoutani’s possessive growl. When they parted, Kyoutani pushed him aside and walked up to the door. Before leaving, he turned towards his direction.

”Understand now?”


End file.
